


All a Matter of Balance

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Bets & Wagers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kainora - Freeform, Love, sky bison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Kai makes a deal with Jinora to keep him from getting in trouble if he can woo her over.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	All a Matter of Balance

“Kai!” Jinora yelled as she stormed through the air temple, looking for the newest master airbender.

The young man peeked out from over of the rooms with an innocent grin on his face. “Yes, dear?”

“Oh don’t give me that, Kai. As a master, you can’t continue to goof off and be reckless!”

“I wasn’t reckless!” He said, giving a pout, folding his arms as he stood his ground. Jinora was always so strict. She needed to let loose sometimes, and yes he would admit, that maybe, _maybe¸_ he let loose a bit too often, but that’s why they were together. To balance each other out. “I was merely having a bit of fun with the sky bison.” He shrugged, smirking as he looked down on her. He had shot up like a weed, now several inches taller than her, and he liked using it to his advantage.

“By causing a huge disruption and nearly scaring the herd away? What were you doing there anyways?! Honestly, Kai. Sometimes, you can be so… insufferable.” She shook her head, turning away from him, but not before he caught a faint smile cross her lips. He reached out, his fingers grasping her wrist, spinning her back and into his arms, his hands around her waist. 

“Don’t give me that, dear.” He hummed, his nose pressed gently against the blue tattoo on her forehead. “You _know_ you can’t stay mad at me for very long.”

“Oh yeah?” she murmured into his chest, “Just watch. I can hold a grudge.”

Kai scoffed, stepping back. “Is that a challenge?” Jinora grinned at him. “No,” she said calmly, “it’s training. As airbenders, we are the peacemakers of the land, and you need to practice your persuasion skills.”

“I persuaded you to love me, I think that’s enough proof of my skill.” 

“You have until the end of the day to convince me not to hold this grudge. If you do, then you win, and I won’t get you in trouble. If you don’t, I’m telling father about what you did with the sky bison.”

Kai’s look of shock turned to a cocky smirk as he leaned back on his heels, hand extended. “Deal.”

She shook his hand, turning and walking away with a saunter to her steps. She thought she was going to win, but Kai really had the advantage. He knew her more deeply than anyone else.

By dinner, Kai had made several moves. He had brought her flowers, showered her in kisses, even attempted writing a poem about her. He got stumped with rhyming Jinora. At least Kai’s name had rhyming words!

He sat down, crossing his legs as he picked up his bowl, watching her intently as he ate. He only had one more thing up his sleeve and if this didn’t work, he would be in trouble.

Once everyone stood, clearing the minimal dishes, Kai hopped up, quickly grabbing her wrist and tugging her down the hall. “Kai-“ she started, but thought better of it, silencing as she followed. He dragged her out of the temple, grabbing his staff on the way up. He smirked, pushing the air around his hands to form a gust of wind, propelling the two of them up and landing lightly on the side of the mountain.

Jinora looked around as the soft streaks of clouds littered the night sky, the moon providing them light as they walked towards a herd of sky bison.

Kai smirked, leading her closer. “Come on.” He whispered, his footsteps silent in the soft grass, their robes billowing in the gentle breeze.

The young man brought her closer to the bison, running his hand over the soft fur.

“They’ve been feeding here for a little while. They like me, don’t worry.”

“Why do you always manage to have a thing with the bison?” She whispered, the smile showing through her voice. He led her through the gentle giants towards the center, where there was a smaller baby bison. She gasped softly, the small creature loping over to them and nuzzling into Kai’s leg.

“This is what you’ve been hiding?”

He pulled her close, his hand tracing the tattoos on the back of her hand.

“I named her Jinora.”

The female let out a light giggle, bringing him closer to kiss his lips. He smiled happily, sweeping the wind around them, lifting her off the ground.

“I win.”

She laughed against his lips, shaking her head.

“You win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to teshikaart from tumblr for inspiring this mini one shot!  
> And to you, for reading this far.  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
